Caged
by Marie-xx
Summary: Deathly Dana- is a fearing nickname she picked up after being labelled one of the most dangerous mutants to exist to mankind. Under Government forces, Dana knows nothing more than the pain of physical and emotional bars. That is until she walks into Charles Xavier's school. Maybe there is more to Dana than people think.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I'm back again! I wasn't too pleased with my previous X-Men story! So I'm trying something new! Please review it means the world, and if people do want me to carry my previous one on, I'll definitely think about it! Please review!**

 **Chapter** **One**  
 _  
_ ****

As we all gather out of the vans, we are made to line up, scuffling on the stoney footpath before Xavier's mansion. We've been told again and again, about the importance of today but Sergeant Lawrence rallies us up to tell us one final time.

"Listen now, I want you to show that this Government programme is the best damn decision America has ever come up with. I want you to demonstrate how this programme has created well-rounded, well-behaved mutants in this society." he straightens his posture, his eyes meeting every one of ours. "If either you shits, fuck this up for us... well, I think you know the consequences."

I feel bodies around me tense up, fear running through their blood. I have to force myself not to laugh at them- fear is for the weak, surely they should know it'll get you killed.

The line begins to move forward, inching towards the doors that are now wide open. There stands a woman with piercing white hair and dark skin, an old man in a wheelchair with a shiny bald head and another funny-looking guy wearing red sunglasses. I exhale, knowing this is going to be a long day.

As I begin to walk forward, Sergeant Lawrence rests his hand onto my shoulder and begins to squeeze it very tight.  
"Keep your shit under control Dana. They're over 200 new mutant genes in this school, remember what I want you to do." his voice lowers, ensuring only my ears can hear "Scope out a handful of mutants that will benefit _the cause._ I'm counting on you."

I swallow the lump in my throat, before flicking my long, black hair behind my shoulder.

"Will do" I mutter following the line ahead, refusing to acknowledge the fear now coursing through my bloodstream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"It's lovely to meet you all! I'm professor Charles Xavier, headmaster but also teacher. These are my devoted colleagues, Ororo Munroe also known as Storm and Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops. They have been at my school since it first opened..."

The old man starts rambling on. I keep myself sectioned in the middle of the crowd, my palms begin to burn with heat and my head begins to pound with an uncomfortable ache. I can sense every mutant in this damn mansion. The blood under my skin begins raise in temperature. I desperately try to keep my cells from shape shifting. Incredibly, it's the guy in the wheelchair whose ability is hitting me hardest in the face. He's a higher grade than the others, meaning he's more powerful... also meaning I'm more at risk of my cells to shape into his.

However he's a telepath- also meaning, if I do copy his ability he's more than likely going to know about it. I focus on my breathing, glancing around. Xavier's students begin to slowly walk down the stairs, all of their eyes on us.

"I would like you to pair up with one of my students and they'll be able to show you the mansions grounds, they'll be able to tell you a little bit more what our school offers young mutants." Charles exclaims, he has a calm smile etched onto his face.

My fellow mutants begin to scatter towards Xavier's mutants, I find myself a little dazed whilst walking. My teeth are grinding against each other- I knew this would be difficult, I didn't quite imagine it would hurt so much. As I walk past Xavier, his eyes interlock with mine and with a sudden blink, it feels as though a swarm of bees have nestled their way into my ears and begin to sting the inside of my cranium.

That's when I realise- he's trying to read my thoughts. I stop in my tracks, look him square dead in the eye and find myself smirking.

"Ah sorry..." he says, inching his wheelchair toward me, "It's a terrible force of habit I must break away from."

"It appears you do" I murmur to him, still smirking.

"What's your name then?" he asks, his tone light and friendly.

"Are you asking because you weren't able to snoop inside my head and find out?"

"Snooping isn't the term I'd quite like to use... but yes, I suppose so." he replies.

"My names Dana. You have an impressive school here Sir."

"Please, my name is Charles. Why thank you Dana! You must see more of it!" he insists. But I get the feeling he just wants this conversation to end. He looks around, only I notice now that all the students have dispersed and I am alone amongst Sergeant Lawrence, Xavier and the other teachers. "Hmm." Xavier hums "Ah Logan!"

The professor is staring behind me toward the stairs, when I turn my head to do the same thing.

It's a guy in his late 20's to early 30's, with messy brown hair and a messy beard. He's wearing a leather jacket with a wife beater vest underneath, his jeans sit nicely around his broad hip structure. He doesn't seem too pleased to have been spotted.

"Just the guy who I was looking for. I was wondering, would you be so kind to show Dana our school grounds. Tell her a little about our school for the gifted. I must discuss plans with Sergeant Lawrence before the day is over." Xavier announces.

My eyes haven't left Logan's, I immediately smell the adamantium under his skin and feel the claws- as if they were in between my knuckles.

"I... uh... was just..."

"Fantastic Logan! I can't thank you enough! Sergeant Lawrence this way please!" Xavier says too quickly for Logan to get a word in edge ways.

Charles, Lawrence, Ororo and Scott all wander down the hall.

I'm still staring at Logan, who is now staring at me.

"Fuck sake" he murmurs gently "Come on bub, follow me then."

He stalks down the rest of the stairs, and without replying, I follow his footsteps. 


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you guys are liking it thus far! Please review! Positive or negative (not nasty) feedback is always welcome! I want to better myself as a writer and enjoy the journey on the way! Thank you! M-xx**

 **Chapter 3**

Logan's barely said anything, pointed to a few classrooms but headed straight outside to the garden to light up a cigar. He perches himself on a bench, pointing to out in front of him.

"This is the garden, go and enjoy yourself kid" he murmurs clearly unsatisfied. I step forward, my back to him, looking at the green grass and feeling the delightful sun on my face. I glance over my shoulder at him.

"I don't quite understand..." I state "I see why Storm is here- she's a teacher and of course the students... but what is your purpose? Are you also a teacher?"

He scoffs.

"Not my profession kid."

"You've called me 'kid' at least five times. What gives you the impression I'm a child?" I laugh. I hold at the seams of my plaited skirt. "Is it the uniform?"

He remains silent, barely looking at me. He eyes his cigar.

"How old do you think I am?" I ask.

He ignores me.

"Well?"

"Look Bub, I couldn't care le-"

"I'm sixty-three." I interrupt "In fact, it's my birthday next week, which will make me sixty-four years old. So I'm gonna have to insist if you call me child one more time, I'm going to shove that cigar up your tight ass."

He stares at me, almost angrily.

A minute passes and his face softens, he grins and nods. Logan begins to reply but a sudden shock wave rushes through me, two students walk pass. I begin to process their ability, trying to decide if Lawrence wants mutants like him.

"Oi, I'm talking to you..." Logan growls. I turn back to him, clearing my thoughts. "If you're really that old, why are you at a school?"

"It's not a school dumb ass, it's a rehabilitation centre. It's mandatory for a lot of the mutants. Do you even stay up-to-date on the mutant laws these days?"

He shrugs.

"Today they fear us, tomorrow they fear us- new day, same shit." he mutters, stubbing the cigar out on the floor. I shrug this time, unsure what to say.

"Maybe they should fear us..." I admit truthfully. I feel a tinge of regret, Logan doesn't need to know anymore information. "Anyway, this conversation was about you. Why are you here?"

I take a seat next to him, his body seems to stiffen before he inches further away from me.

"It's personal sweetheart."

I laugh, my head turning toward him then I hear someone begin to cry in the distance. I turn to see Natty, a girl two years my junior begin to cry into her hands, I notice two of Xavier's students stand in front of her.

I immediately stand and walk away from Logan toward Natty. The closer I get the shakier my cells become, I feel a sense of uneasiness wash over me, especially as I see how hard Natty has started to cry.

"Whoa-whoa" I say, I put my arm around her and face the two lads in front of me. "What's happened?" I turn to Natty.

Unlike some mutants, she wasn't granted the luck of being able to blend in. Having reptile-like skin and frightfully red eyes, her snake-like senses make her unusual but all the same wonderful.

"I just wondered if she could do any tricks for us you know? Hunt some mice or something'" the tallest lad laughs.

They're both the kind of lads you immediate dislike- they take no care in their appearance, their blond scruffy hair hasn't been brushed in days and they're dressed as though they're going to rob a bank... in their pyjamas.

The one thing I learnt after Stryker found me, all these other mutants in his possession are just as vulnerable as I am. The 'Government' all have their blackmail on us- they know if we say no either the one we love dies or we do. So the only thing we can do, is stick together.

"Tricks? She isn't a fucking pony..." I spit at them, as I do I feel my blood boil and with a slip of a cell my eyes shape shift into Natty's and the two guys have two pairs of red eyes gawking them down.

"Oh shit! Look at that Warren! Maybe she can do the trick!" The tall one utters again.

Warren laughs awkwardly, but he isn't even looking directly at me- I can feel the fear rushing through him.

"You better turn around and walk away before something bad happens" I snap.

Warren immediately ushers back, but the tall one stands his ground.

"Oi Stan, just drop it..."

"Yeah Stan" I let go of my grip on Natty and step closer to him "Drop it and walk away."

I feel Logan's presence, and stupidly I turn and look at him because as I do, Stan pushes his fingers forward and his telekinesis sends me flying backward.

"OI!" Logan shouts.

But I'm already on my feet storming towards Stan. I stare at Warren, my cells manipulating his and I push my shoulders back.

The blazer I'm wearing rips off and so does my shirt, the tank top I'm wearing underneath remains. It's the only thing these big wings didn't seem to rip off.

I can feel the feathers blowing in the wind, but I don't have time to admire Warrens powers when I grab Stan by the neck and I shoot myself upward. I fly him up into the air, doing an almost tornado effect. His skin becomes a pale green as I send him higher.

"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" I scream into the air. When I'm high enough, I drop him.

I watch down to the floor- now noticing a pile of people have gathered, including Sergeant Lawrence. A sickening feeling deepens into my stomach.

Stan's body is flopping in the air as he travels at a fast pace toward the floor, but I dive downward, grab him by the back of the neck before lowering him down gently.

My cells shift back to normal, but they are quivering. So many mutants stand around me.

Natty is no longer crying, but smiling. Her little snake tongue is sticking out, I know the consequences I face but right now I couldn't care less.

Stan is on the floor crying, Warren is no where to be found, but a group of students from Xavier's school stand forward in front of me. Immediately my mutants stand behind me.

What was playground bullying has now become a war and I'm ready to fight.

A girl with a white strip in her hair and long white gloves stands in front of me.

"The hell you're going to get away with that!" she yells.

I immediately shift my cells to the closest mutant next to me... no longer equipped with wings, but electricity running through the tips of my fingers, I'm ready to...

"Enough!" Xavier shouts, simultaneously along with Sergeant Lawrence.

The girl in front of me, whose power would be useless against mine looks at Xavier whereas I look at Lawrence. His darkened eyes say it all. My lips smack together, tonight will not be a good night.

"Formation now!" Sergeant pulls out the stick and immediately we line up. I can smell the acid burning at the end of the stick. I try not to show any fear on my face, but as I glance at Logan- I think he can see it straight through me.

Xavier's students all back up, behind Ororo and Scott. I see Sergeant Lawrence is too angry to even bother waiting to punish me till later, but I'm sure he'll still do it again later regardless if he does some of it now.

"Step forward Dana!" he shouts, his voice booming. I hear Natty whimper down the line.

I stand forward, my eyes trying to not look at Logan who is trying to access what the Sergeant is doing.

"Sergeant Lawrence..." I hear Charles Xavier say, I'm sure if he's read the Sergeant's mind, he knows what is coming next; like I do, and I'm dreading it. My back is beginning to sweat.

Sergeant Lawrence doesn't even respond, he puts the end of the stick on my neck and press the button. The pin-prick feeling is only the beginning. I notice he doesn't inject me once, or twice but three times.

The heat in my blood is unbearable and I'm screaming. The grass is against my skin but I cannot feel anything beyond the burn, the pain.

My cells are shapeshifting. I feel the wings on my back again, the telekinesis push people near me away and then I feel this blood curdling pain in my eyes.

I hear it, people yelling. I can't distinguish voices, I can't tell people apart- only pain.

But amongst the pain, I manage to manipulate Charles ability and read every mind around me.

I'm in the brains of everyone around me including Logan, and for some unknown reason this comforts me enough to let me black out in peace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I awake dangling over someones shoulder. A commotion hovers behind me, voices yell above each other desperately trying to be heard.  
I blink my eyes open, Kirk is holding me. His superhuman strength makes him Sergeant Lawrence's favourite. He does the gruesome job of carrying bodies around; dead or unconscious.

I feel his hand gently rubbing my back as he holds me- he's in the same boat as all of us. I can sense the sympathy in his touch, it's calming.

"Sergeant Lawrence I simply cannot..." I hear Charles Xavier's wheelchair echo behind.

I gently lift my head.

My fellow mutants are marching back into the van, Kirk stands close behind Sergeant who is beckoning orders. I begin to squirm, but Kirks grip tightens and I realise it's a warning- if I awake, it means more pain. I once again go limp, keeping my eyes closed.

"I cannot let you treat these young mutants this way!" Charles exclaims.

"You cannot beat people into behaving." Ororo claims angrily.

I can feel the heat from Sergeant Lawrence's blood boil.

"Listen to me real good, every mutant in this damn mansion will be under my roof in little under a month. Who do you think the Government is going to listen too? Mutants don't need education, they need rules and regulations... and consequences if they do not follow these rules." Sergeant Lawrence bites back.

I blink my eyes back open, the Sergeants back is facing me and I see Charles Xavier, Ororo Munroe and Logan defensively staring at Lawrence.

The poison running through my veins continue to burn, but in dire need I manipulate Charles's ability. I snoop secretly into the head of all three mutants who stand before the Sergeant.

 _Do not fight him on this. He has leverage on all of us, family members, loved ones... please... let it go._

Logan's eyes immediately look into mine.

 _It's okay, I'll be okay._ I say, this time only Logan.

"This school will be under our jurisdiction and we will keep the mutants regulated. Those who have extraordinary abilities will be chosen... to do extraordinary things." Sergeant Lawrence explains vaguely, his body begins to turn toward Kirk, I immediately shut my eyes.

"Put her in the van, make sure she doesn't wake up until we're back at the base."

Kirk begins to walk to the van, he tips his head toward mine.

"Dana you're in serious, serious trouble..."

I nod my head, unable to reply. I hear Logan begin to argue with Sergeant Lawrence, but Kirk lowers me into the van, his gentle brown eyes look into my piercing blue eyes.

"Lay low Dana, this isn't going to be good..."

"I'll be okay" I murmur quietly.

But as Kirk shuts the van doors and I'm left alone, with no other ability to manipulate, it seems not even my ability to heal will keep me safe tonight. A wave of vulnerability washes over me as I'm left alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Review guys! It means so much to me for those who have favourited or following this story! Any review is welcome! M-xx**

 **Chapter 5**

The van doors open, Sergeant Lawrence looks angrily at me; his eyebrows are narrowed and his jaw has tightened.

"Get out...now." He growls, pointing out of the van.

I shuffle delicately, my legs out in front of me. Just as I inch my way out, the Sergeant grabs my ankle and yanks me out, I fall to the floor, my arse hitting the concrete violently. I yelp, I may heal but it doesn't mean I can't feel pain.

I gently get to my feet, facing the falicity it towers over me. The doors are opened to me and I glance at the Sergeant unsure.

"Go in" he demands, pushing me by the shoulder forcing me to step forward.

I begin to walk forward, I sense no mutants near by. The wave of vulnerability again washes over me, they may not be able to hurt me but they can hurt _her._

As I step in, the smell of antibacterial hits the inside of my nose and machines stand proudly in their allocated place.

I immediately see Stryker looking down at me from his glass office on the second floor, I can sense the anger wavering from both the Sergeant and him.

I walk past the operating machinery, a distinct memory of pain and blood pops up into my head, it leaves as quickly as it entered. I stagger up the stairs, a lump forming in the back of my throat.

Once again the doors are opened, but I do not feel welcomed.

Stryker's back is to me as I walk in, he's still looking out the glass office. I feel the Sergeant close the doors behind me, now I know there is no going back, there is no apology large enough...

"So, Dana... are you going to tell me what happened?"

"They were picking on Natty" I explain, as if that is a good enough reason for him.

Stryker turns, his eyes are empty as usual, showing no sign of emotion- but I can feel it: rage.

"...I know I shouldn't have..."

"Do you?" he pauses "Sergeant come in here please."

Immediately the doors swing open again, the Sergeant marches in and salutes Stryker, his posture is straight. I sense no fear from him, I'm almost envious.

"You know, I thought I had stressed the importance of today enough..."

"I'm so sorry..." I begin, but Stryker lifts his hand up, cutting off my sentence. His eyes meet the Sergeants.

"I'm talking to Sergeant Lawrence, Dana."

The Sergeant looks a bit surprised by this gesture, but he lifts his head up slightly higher and nods. "Yes, Sir, you certainly did."

"And what was the mission for today Sergeant Lawrence?"

"To get the mutants used to the other mutants, for Dana to scope out the best mutants and to find Cerebo." The Sergeant lists.

"Was that mission completed?"

The Sergeant hesitates.

"No Sir."

"What did happen then Sergeant Lawrence?"

I feel the fear begin to creep in the Sergeants spine, I try not to smile- good, the bastard should feel as worried as I do.

"Dana interrupted that mission by starting a fight."

Stryker nods, removes his glasses and wipes his eyes as if he were crying, but it seems the Sergeant and I are closer to crying than Stryker will ever be.

"Mmhmm, so I heard, but you know what I also heard Sergeant? I heard that you punished Dana in front of Charles Xavier and also told them about us taking over the school? Is that right? Did you reveal information, you were instructed to tell _no-one_?" The anger begins to bubble in Stryker's throat.

Before the Sergeant has time to respond, or even acknowledge what is about to happen- I hear the gun cock. Stryker raises his hand and pulls the trigger, shooting the Sergeant blank in the head.

Immediately dead, Lawrence's body falls to the floor. I don't even flinch; if anything, I'm a little relieved because I always hated that damn bastard.

My eyes remain on Stryker, whose eyes are now back onto mine- he lowers the gun.

"I must say, I'm ever so disappointed that today turned out the way it did. I guess we are going to have to go to plan B aren't we Dana?"

I remain silent.

"Did you get a good idea of the kind of mutants that will benefit our cause?"

I nod.

"Good" he takes a seat, and motions to the chair in front of him, I take it gracefully but still aware of the distance between him and I. Stryker pulls out an iPad, and clicks it open revealing photos of Donna- her face covered in blood and bruises.

"No!" I shout out, I reach for the iPad, but he yanks it back. I feel my eyes begin to prick with tears. "No, please don't..." I begin to beg.

"That happened because of your stupidity today Dana, do you understand?"

I can't tear my eyes away from my daughters face. My stomach begins to churn... _oh my baby, my baby_.

"She's only 6!" I blubber, but he doesn't respond.

"We won't touch her again if you do as you're told Dana, how many times must we go through this?"

I nod as I cry.

"Will you do as your told?"

"Yes! Yes! I will!" I yell out, my face red and eyes swollen.

"Are you prepared to go back into that school and burn it to the ground?"

I wipe my tears away, trying to remove the thought of Logan away, as I nod.

"I'll do it."

"Tonight?" he asks, a smirk creeping onto his face.

"Tonight" I agree, looking at the pained face of my baby girl.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Hello! Review! Review! Much love to all, M-xx**

Chapter 6

The helicopter sways side to side, I'm sitting uncomfortably next to two soldiers who are dressed head to toe in black combat gear, holding onto a gun.

I roll my eyes in annoyance, as if a gun is a good choice of weapon compared to mutants. Stryker sits opposite me, he's also dressed head to toe in combat gear, just without the gun- he seems to be observing me.

"They are tranquillisers, we don't want to harm the mutants, just subdue them" he explains. My teeth grind against each other, talking as if he gives a fuck about anyone or anything than his own twisted agenda. "I know you don't like what we do..." he continues, as if reading my mind. "But not all mutants are harmless."

I keep quiet, I dare not argue against him. I glance to my left, sitting at the far end is Kirk; his face is stifled and emotionless. He's here because Stryker has his mum imprisoned. Kirk has been under Stryker's hand for even longer than I have. I was hunted nearly 8 years ago, Stryker was bewildered at the thought of someone who could manipulate other abilities; never die, be harmed or even age. Kirk was born imprisoned, it was his 20th birthday two weeks ago.

I look back at Stryker who is smiling, I feel the helicopter begin to lower.

"Soldiers, let it begin..."

The helicopters latches fall to the floor, and the soldiers begin to swarm out. I follow the herd and I make my way onto the grass. The helicopter has landed in the garden, in the exact spot I was in less than 24 hours ago. I look back toward Stryker then I realise, I can't hesitate. I cannot afford to let anything get the way of keeping my daughter alive.

I immediately begin to run, and as I do I feel my cells quiver and shift. A sudden urge of raw strength runs through me and I almost feel unstoppable. I glance to my left and I see Kirk by my side, he looks at me and the moment I look into his eyes I know he's doing this for the exact same reason I am. A wave of sadness runs through my core.

But I don't let myself dwell; my long black hair tails behind my shoulders and I'm wearing only a sports bra and a tracksuit, the less clothing the easier it will be to fight my way through this.

The soldiers are slower than us and are spreading out all over the mansion, I reach to a back door with Kirk by my side. I nod towards him as his fists comes into contact with the glass door- it smashes with ease and he pushes the handle down and lets us both in.

As we step in, I'm frozen in my tracks. The sudden shift from no mutants to a mansion full makes my blood boil.

"Dana?" Kirk whispers.

Realising I have my eyes shut, I open them wide and I shake the uncomfortable ache in my blood away.

"Let's split up" I announce, he looks dubious "I'm in a houseful of mutants, I can use whatever ability I want." I explain.

Kirk nods and then dashes away. I find myself rushing through the hallway, soldiers are coming in by the plenty and I reach my way up the stairs.

I see three students, still dressed in their pyjamas trying to run around the corner. As I step close enough, I feel wave of ice usher through me and I immediately fling my hands out in front of me.  
The ice rushes through my fingers and creates an immediate ice wall in front of them, they stammer and turn around.

I immediately notice the girl in the middle, she's still wearing long gloves but this time a dressing gown.

"I knew you were bad news!" she yells at the top of her voice, she whips one of her gloves off and throws it to the floor. As she steps forward, I feel a wave of energy behind me and as I turn a man made of metal is running towards me.

As he runs, I propel myself forward and I jump up, grab his neck as I swing around and freeze his entire body with the tips of my fingers, but as I swing and drop behind him, he swings his arm around hitting me in the face.

I fly backwards, over the landing and down the stairs. I hit the floor with fall force, I grunt as I jump to my knees.

"NO!" I yell angrily, as I begin to run back up the stairs, my cells manipulating the metal-bastard I hear my name being uttered.

"Dana?"

I turn to see Logan standing there, his claws are extended and his bare chest shows not one scratch although their is blood splattered on his jeans.

My cells shift back into my own and my skin returns to its normal form, I'm speechless.

"What the hell is going on?" he questions, his voice full of rage. "BUB?" he yells.

"I'm..." I utter, but the words fail me.

Soldiers run up behind him and spray tranquillisers into his back, they catch his attention and I have my chance to run back up the stairs without having to deal with the confrontation of Logan. As he begins to slay the soldiers, I hear him echo my name into the mansion, but I'm already up the stairs and on the hall way.

The three students are gone and so is the metal man. I blow hot air out of my nose angrily, before rushing down the hall.

I begin to sense mutants left, right and centre. Then all the sudden a swarm of stinging bees enter my ears, I grab my head squirming.

Then my cells change and I can read every mind in the mansion, but instead of it aiding my cause, I find myself subdued. I'm unable to move, the voices are loud and drowning any rational thought in my damn head.

It's the professor, he's breaking down the walls into my head and I don't know how.

I throw myself up against a wall, slamming my head again and again, but my head heals and the thoughts are still there.

"DANA! The hell are you doing?" I hear Kirks voice shouting into my ear.

Then all of the sudden it goes eerily quiet.

I'm covered in sweat, in a foetus position on the floor up against the wall. Kirk is standing above me, his hand extended out. I reach for it and I stand on my feet. He again looks into my eyes, and the feeling of strength over powers me; with Kirk I am strong.

We begin to run together, side by side, then I see Stan cowering on the floor. He's in a pool of blood and its seeping out of his stomach. I pause in front of him, I hear Kirk demand we leave.

"We can help him..." I explain "Stryker can take him in! We can't go back empty handed..." I try to rationalise a reason to keep him alive- for Stryker, when I know in fact its because I'm being a little bitch and the thought of a kid, even an asshole like him, dying alone in the hall- melts my stupid heart.

Kirk lowers himself in front of Stan, whose head is tucked into his chest, his eyes are closed. Kirk wraps his arms around him and begins to carry him, Stan is so weak his ability isn't even strong enough for me to manipulate; but what both Kirk and I failed to notice straight away was the knife in his hand.

"KIRK!" I yell, I begin to shove the mutant out of Kirks arms but he already sliced the knife toward Kirk, right on the side of his neck.

The mutant tumbles to the floor dead and Kirk immediately grabs his neck in agony.

"No! No!" I yell out, I grab his falling body. When I realise he's losing the grip on his neck, I hold it for him. "Kirk, you gotta' stay alive- you gotta get back to your mother..."

"Dana..." he splatters.

"No, sh, don't talk. SOMEONE HELP US!" I yell.

Kirk grabs my cheeks with his bloodied hand, the blood trickles into my mouth- the metallic taste burns my tongue.

"Donna... Donna is dead..." he gurgles, I immediately snap my head back.

"What?" I ask, tears rolling down my face.

"I found her...body... I carried her to her grave... If I told you, they were going to kill my mother..."

I immediately let go of his neck, staggering back. I see fear wash over his face.

"Find my mother...please...find..."

Blood spews out out of his mouth and I hear him take his last breath.

"No! No Kirk! Wake up you son of a fucking bitch! Wheres my daughter? WHERES MY DAUGHTER?"

The world begins to spin on its axis and I feel the acidic liquid rise from my stomach, into my mouth and then all over the floor beside Kirks dead body. I somehow manage to rise to my feet- I hear his voice. Strykers.

My hands curl into fists and now I have the taste for blood. I begin to follow the trail of his voice and I'm ready to kill that motherfucker.


	7. Chapter 7

**It's been a while since I uploaded! But I just have that burning passion ready to write again! Please write reviews because it inspires me to write more! Many thanks M-xx**

Chapter 7

The numbers of mutants harbouring in the mansion has largely decreased, clearly unknown to me and anyone else there are secret passageways that allow them to flee. But I don't care, I have no interest in finding any more mutants, except for Stryker.

I walk down the stairs, my hands clammy with Kirks blood and the hairs on the back of my neck stand tall.

"Round them all up, we'll have to make do with the mutants we have" his voice trails in the hall.

I turn to see him surrounded by soldiers hidden by masks with guns in their hands.

"Ah my Dana, come back empty handed? It's quite alright, we've found a few select animals we can use." Stryker points to the van parked out beyond the front doors. My eyes refuse to leave his.

I try to shift my ability into any of the mutants I can sense, but they're too weak and their cells are too busy trying to heal their wounds than focus on their mutant gene.

"Kirk is dead" I murmur, trying to hide the anger in my throat. I don't care if I have no ability to shift, I'll choke him out with my bare fucking hands.

Stryker remains emotionless, his face still.

"Hmph" he sighs, turning his body toward the door, "Shame, he was a good lap dog."

"He told me Stryker." I shout out as he begins to walk out. "He told me about Don..." my voice breaks.

He pauses, his back still facing me. I can feel it... for the first time since I've been in his possession; fear in his veins.

"Dana, I don't know what Kirk said..." he begins

I curl my fists, my nails digging into my palms- making them bleed.

"But it isn't true."

Only a liar's pulse beats that fast.

I begin to run toward him.

"GET HER!" he demands.

Soldiers intervene, spraying either tranquillisers or fists in my direction.

One grabs me by my shoulders and then the others grab my feet.

"Chuck her in the van! Grab the taser!" I hear Stryker call, but I can no longer see him.

I begin to scream, louder than I have ever done in my life. I picture Donna in my arms, my light and happiness; taken from the world.

Then all of the sudden, a burst of heat explodes within every muscle in my body. The hands that gripped me tight now feel lifeless. Igniting within me is energy... and most importantly strength.

I kick the soldiers off of my feet who land on the pebbled path, inches away from the van. The people carrying me, unable to do so anymore, crumble to the floor at my sudden gained weight and strength.

"What are you imbeciles doing?!" Stryker questions, standing at the side of the van.

I jump to my feet, turn and punch both of the guards in the face. Without warning, they both fly toward the mansion.

I turn toward Stryker, my eyes connected to his. The fear in his veins pumping faster and faster.

"How..." he whispers to himself.

I look at my hands, covered in Kirks blood and then I lightly trace my lips and then rub my fingers on my tongue.

My mouth gapes open... not only can I copy mutations ... I can steal them.


End file.
